Simplify the following expression: ${1+3(2q-6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 + {3(}\gray{2q-6}{)} $ $ 1 + {6q-18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6q + {1 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6q {-17}$ The simplified expression is $6q-17$